


Don't touch me

by GwenCassandra



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Mirror Sex, Not really a rape, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, more a dub-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenCassandra/pseuds/GwenCassandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What a whore..." He whispered, fixing his hair.<br/>"What a lovely nickname, Pale Boy. Never had such a sweet one." Sebastian smirked, sitting on the washbasin, crossin his arms. "Blaine had to go, unfortunately. His dad's car broke down or something and he had to go and pick him up. He told me to tell you bye, and asked me to drive you home."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't touch me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daughter_of_Scotland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Scotland/gifts).



"Look who we have here, the lovely couple..."  
Kurt closed his eyes and breathed deeply; now he was sure God hated him. How else can you explain that the only night Burt decided to let him go out with his boyfriend, they had to meet him? Ok, maybe it hadn't been a good idea to go to Scandals, but who could imagine that Sebastian, a man of pure evil, would have chosen the same place to spend his Saturday night?  
"Hi Blaine," he waved, "Pale Boy, nice to see you again." He taunted, sitting right next to Kurt.  
"Good evening, Sebastian. What brings you right here, when there are lots and lots of single boys here, tonight?" Kurt asked, speaking raising his voice at the word single.  
Sebastian grinned at him. "You see, Kurt, I love spending my time in your lovely company. I'd rather die than miss just a second of that jealous face." He answered, nodding at the bartender; the man came back after a few seconds with a glass of Cherry.  
"Hi Sebastian," Blaine said finally, trying not to look into his eyes. "How are you?" He asked again. Kurt sighed and looked at a couple of boys dancing on the dancefloor.  
"Quite good, now. Thank you." Sebastian said, taking a drink of his Cherry. "What about you? You seem so stressed, Blaine. You need a massage." He said, and moved right behind him. He put his hands Blaine's shoulders and began to rub them.  
It was enough: Kurt could accept everything, from the grinning to the advances but not this—this was too far.  
Kurt's face suddenly became redder and he felt like smoke was coming out from his ears.  
"Are you okay, Kurt?" Sebastian asked, keeping his hands on Blaine's shoulders.  
What really drove Kurt mad was not Sebastian and the way he was able to be a complete whore, but Blaine. Blaine the Saint, always trying not to disappoint everyone, even if it meant looking like a total slut on heat while someone who wasn't his boyfriend rubbed his shoulders.  
"I am more than okay. I just need to call Finn and tell him I won't come home tonight." He said, picking up his phone and moving to the bathroom, giving a last look to Sebastian.  
He hoped Sebastian understood the real meaning of what he said, something along the lines of "He's mine, bitch. We are going to have great sex tonight, so fuck off."  
He reached the bathroom and washed his face with cold water: he always felt disgusted by that bathroom. The mirror was covered in black stains; there were other stains on the floor and he really didn't want to know where they came from.  
"What a whore..." He whispered, fixing his hair.  
"What a lovely nickname, Pale Boy. Never had such a sweet one." Sebastian smirked, sitting on the washbasin, crossin his arms. "Blaine had to go, unfortunately. His dad's car broke down or something and he had to go and pick him up. He told me to tell you bye, and asked me to drive you home."  
Oh, perfect. The massage, then this. What next? The Apocalypse?  
"I can call a cab, thank you for your offer." Kurt said, sighing. Honesly, all he wanted was to get laid with his boyfriend and have a lovely, sexy time. Now he had to call a cab, sit on unlikely-to-be-clean seats and spend another night listeling to Finn and his annoying love life.  
"I am not offering. Blaine asked me to and I'm gonna do it. I am sure he wouldn't like to read that you got attacked by a 50 years old cab rider in the newspaper tomorrow." Truth be told, this had nothing to do with Blaine and his wishes—he had something else in mind. "I'd do everything for that kid..." He whispered in Kurt's ear, moving closer. Kurt face became a more vibrant red, and he clenched his fists. Sebastian smirked. His plan to make Kurt even more jealous and angry was working perfectly. "Even if it means being sure he keeps getting great sex."  
Kurt giggled and stepped back. "He'll never have sex with you. He doesn't like the idea of getting AIDS or whatever you might be carrying." Kurt started to walk toward the door but Sebastian's voice stopped him.  
"I wasn't talking about me." He said, moving closer. Their faces were so close, their breathing mingled together. "I was talking about you, actually.. He talks to me, he's not really satisfied. I think I have to teach you a few things..." Sebastian moved his right hand from his pocket to lock the door. No one would notice it: that bathroom was used almost every time for things like this.  
"Unlock the door." Kurt ordered, not daring to move. "You know what you're about to try, it's called rape?" He continued, trying to keep his voice calm and cold.  
Sebastian smirked, moving his hands from the door to Kurt's neck, caressing it with his finger. "Pale Boy, that's only if it's not consensual." Sebastian moved closer, touching Kurt's neck with his lips, kissing it up to the ear.  
"Don't touch me." Kurt said, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. He was disgusted; he hated this. He hated Sebastian. "Stop!" He screamed, biting his lips.  
"You don't seem really convinced. Try again." Sebastian whispered in his ear, licking it.  
"You disgust me. You are a whore who is always trying to hook up my boyfriend or whatever is able to breath. And your smell.." He breathed again. "I hate your cologne." He lied. Now that they were that close, he could really smell it. He was pretty sure it was Gucci, a perfume he had always wanted for himself. "What makes you think this would be consensual?" He asked.  
Sebastian stepped back, wetting his lips. "Well, your pale face is turning red, you're sweating and let me guess..." He put his leg between Kurt's. "Look who just woke up, the little pale boy..."  
Kurt blushed absurdly bright, unsure if it was because what was happening or what Sebastian was saying—the last thing Kurt was was little.  
"I turn you on, don't I?" Sebastian asked and Kurt just wanted to die and slip six feet under.  
"Never!"  
"Then tell me." He began, moving closer again. "Why..." He bit his bottom lip. "Aren't you..." He moved his hands to Kurt's hips. "Moving?" Sebastian ended, face to face with Kurt.  
Kurt gave up, kissing him and threading fingers through his hair. Kurt kissed him like he never did with anyone else. He let his tongue do what it wanted, he had no control over his body or mind; it didn't matter how many times he had told himself that during those months, there was something about Sebastian that made him shiver. This guy was a challenge: with his brave looks, his grins, his bitchiness; Sebastian woke up the passionate and hot side of Kurt, the one that fell asleep the moment he decided to live in the shadows of his boyfriend. It's not that he did not love Blaine—he did! The exWarbler just wasn't able to keep that side awake: he was sweet and caring, of course, but there was something missing...  
Passion. The same passion that now made him moan unintelligable words while Sebastian licked his neck.  
Sebastian moved his lips from his neck to his shoulder, half naked because of the strange outfit he was wearing. Continuing to lick that pale and smooth skin, he put his hands under Kurt's shirt, feeling him breathing, faster and faster. "I guess I don't have to unlock the door anymore..." he said, pulling up Kurt's shirt, teasing one nipple with his fingers and the other one with his tongue.  
"Shut up." Kurt ordered, stroking Seb's hair and pulling his head down. "Shut up and suck me off."  
He could not believe he had said it and neither could Sebastian; the Warbler knew it wouldn't be so difficult after the first step, but who knew it would have been that easy?  
Sebastian kneeled down, pulling down the zipper and relished Kurt's moans. They didn't make any sense—there were dirty words, weird noises and what he thought they were apologizes. To who? Sebastian would probably never know. Maybe to Blaine or maybe to Kurt himself, for letting his blind pride miss all of this.  
Sebastian pulled down his jeans and his boxers, letting Kurt's cock free. Seb kissed the top and Kurt breathed deeply, feeling those warm lips leaving soft kisses from the top to the base. He was teasing him on purpose, Kurt knew it.  
Sebastian knew Kurt was waiting for his mouth to swallow him all, to feel his tongue licking and warming him up.  
"Smythe..." He said, moaning. "Open that fucking mouth."  
Sebastian grinned against his cock, opening his mouth enough just to let the top of his tongue come out. He started to lick it softly and slowly, moving his hand to caress Kurt's ass.  
"You taste so good, Hummel.." He breathed. "Can't wait to swal - uhm!" Suddenly he found Kurt's cock in his mouth—that fancy bitch had put it in by himself!  
Kurt smiled in satisfaction: he had had enough of talking and took a chance.  
"Oh God.. I never..." Kurt said, closing his eyes.  
"Don't you dare come, Hummel!" Sebastian ordered as he pulled off. "I want you to come with me inside you."  
Sebastian stepped back and moved to the sink. "You are not going to use soap as lube, are you?" Kurt asked, reaching him and looking at himself in the mirror. God, he was a mess! He was sweating, turning redder every second, his hair was totally fucked up and his movements were made unsteady by his pants around his ankles.  
It never happened with Blaine: even in those moments of passion, he was always been able to keep everything under control.  
"Did you ever wonder why there are two dispensers in this bathroom?" Sebastian asked, picking up a key from a little cabinet under the sink. "Because one of them is not a dispenser." He continued, putting the key inside of one of the dispensers' side - he opened it and took the lube that was inside.  
"I don't want to know how you know that." Kurt said, ignoring Sebastian whispering something like "my idea," and put his hands on the edge of the sink. Before he could realize it, Sebastian was already behind him, stroking his cock with one hand.  
"Mirror sex... Great idea, Hummel." Sebastian put one hand on Kurt's neck and pulled him against the sink. "Open your eyes," he ordered, "that's part of the game." He said, slipping a finger into Kurt. The slick slide of one—then two—went on for barely a few moments.  
He put the top of his cock against Kurt's entrance and grinned. "Since you didn't ask for much preparation, I'll do it my way."  
In that moment, Kurt felt like a slut: he hadn't asked for it because he wanted to feel Sebastian inside him—pain be damned.  
Sebastian slipped into him slowly, biting his bottom lip; he stroking Kurt's cock.  
"Oh God..." Kurt moaned when Sebastian's hips hit his ass. "Move, Smythe."  
The Warbler closed his eyes and started to move and stroke faster. He put his hands under Kurt's shirt and teased his nipples, licking his neck.  
"Kurt..." He whispered, "I—Gonna come." Sebastian gave the minimal warning before dissolving into a fit of soft grunts and stuttering hips.  
Hearing the other boy saying it—and feeling it—Kurt closed his eyes; mouth hanging open in a wanton expression, he clenched the muscles gripping Sebastian's cock.  
"You are such a slut, Pale Boy. Where did you learn this trick?" He said, licking Kurt's ear; finally making him come as well. Sebastian stepped back, cleaning his hand. "You know," he said, "I wasn't talking about Blaine, earlier. It was you." Their eyes met briefly in the mirror. "You deserve all the great sex you can have. I saw it in your eyes: there's a fire in them. A fire that Blaine obviously can't handle. He's cute but he kinda lacks passion." He grinned, unlocking the door after he was sure Kurt was fully dressed.  
It almost pained him to admit it, but Sebastian was right: until that, a dirty hook up in the even dirtier bathroom of a bar, Kurt hadn't known passion.  
Sebastian smirked. "So, you're sure you still don't need that ride?"


End file.
